Dion DeSaxe
Dionysius 'Dion' DeSaxe is the first son of Anthony DeSaxe, and a member of the Four Legendary Kingdoms. History Early History Dionysius DeSaxe was born in the early 1990s to Anthony DeSaxe and an unnamed mother. He and his younger brother Zaitan became members of the Kingdom of Underworld (which did not include their French homeland) as part of the ancient group known as the Four Legendary Kingdoms. Because of his membership in the Four Kingdoms, Dion was taught about the true history of mankind, as well as learning of the five trials set by super-ancient beings to test humanity. As he learned more about his father's Kingdom and his heritage, Dion became disillusioned with how his father ruled the Underworld, believing that the one with the title of Hades should be more fearsome than his father was. As they grew up, Dion and Zaitan, as well as their cousin George Khalil, often tormented the minotaurs that lived in the Underworld, torturing and killing them for fun. Though their father was unaware of their cruelty, the Minotaur King, Minotus, knew that when Dion took the throne of the Underworld and the title of Hades, the minotaurs would be subjected to far greater cruelty than they had while Anthony ruled. At some stage before 2016, the Trismagi Keeper of the secret city of Atlas, Hardin "Sphinx" Lancaster, became something of a mentor figure to Dion. Before The Four Legendary Kingdoms During his early 20's, Dion began attending Stanford in America, where he met the latest Oracle of Siwa, Lily West, though he did not let on that he was aware of who she was already. The pair went on a few dates, and soon Dion met Lily's adoptive father, Jack West Jr, whom Dion was also aware was the Fifth Warrior. Once again not letting on what he already knew, Dion instead greeted Jack with more familiarity than Jack would have expected (or liked). Two months before the Great Games of the Hydra commenced, Dion contacted the blood antiquities dealer Sunil "Sunny" Malik, whom his father had occasionally done deals with, in order to purchase a tablet containing the ninth portion of the Epic of Gilgamesh tale, allegedly to give to his father as a gift. Dion paid Malik US$600,000 for the tablet, and annoyed the antiquities dealer with his cocky attitude. When the the Star Chamber within the Underworld opened, allowing the nine Golden Spheres to be retrieved, Anthony alerted the other Kingdoms of the development, with the Great Games set to begin within the next month. This heralded the third trial, the Diverting of the Hydra Galaxy, and Dion decided that he wanted to be the one to receive the mysterious knowledge awarded to the King whose Champion completed the Games. To this end, he conspired with Zaitan, who had been preparing to participate in the Great Games for years, to win the Games, and then to kill their father so that Dion would become King and receive the Mysteries. They also recruited some of their father's warriors who were taking part as opponents for the Champions, Fear, Chaos and the Hydra, to show Zaitan preferential treatment during the Games to increase their chances of success. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Dion was present with many other members of the Four Kingdoms to watch the fourth Great Games of the Hydra, and delighted in watching the various struggles of the Champions as they progressed through the first three Challenges. During the Third Challenge, upon seeing Jack West Jr carrying one of the minotaurs with him to the exit, Dion asked his father if it was a legal move in the Games, to which Hades responded that Jack was not breaking any rules. After the Third Challenge, Dion attended the banquet dinner hosted by his father, remaining by George's side. The pair were soon approached by Iolanthe Compton-Jones, who wished to introduce them Lily, unaware Dion already knew her. Upon seeing Dion, Lily realised that he had known who she was even before they had met at Stanford, cursing herself for not seeing the cocky royal for who he was. To try and maintain Lily's favour, and seeing her reaction to George's exuberance for the carnage in the Games thus far, Dion feigned an apology and invited her to dine with him later so that he might have a chance to explain himself. Lily, however, refused to even let Dion escort her back to her table, the horror of a couple of princesses who had been eyeing Dion. During the dinner, Dion suggested to his father that the heiress of the Oracle of Siwa would make a fine queen for him, especially since it would merge Lily's lineage with the Kingdom of Underworld's, a suggestion Anthony took into consideration. During the night, as the other Champions slept on the hostage train, Dion visited Zaitan to give him information regarding the maze for the Fourth Challenge. The next morning, Dion joined the rest of the Royals in watching the Fourth Challenge, clapping vigorously when his brother retrieved the first Golden Sphere and made it to the exit. As the progression prepared to move on to the Fifth Challenge, Dion first attended a lunch Hades was for all of the remaining Champions and their sponsoring Kings, and when Jack was reunited with Lily, she pointed Dion out to him. As the lunch drew to a close, Dion and George made their way to the bathroom, where Dion noted Vacheron would apparently get his wish to become royalty by being given Iolanthe's hand in marriage. Unaware that they were being overheard by Jack, when George noted it was tough luck for the support teams since they would all be executed after the Fifth Challenge, Dion told him not to even think of them as people. While the Champions were being taken to the starting line for the Fifth Challenge, Dion had George and the Challenge-exempt Zaitan take one of Lily's friends, Alby Calvin, to one of their minotaur torture chambers. Dion then proceeded to request Iolanthe allow him to escort Lily for a while, using his higher rank ensure Iolanthe agreed. Leading Lily to the chamber, Dion expressed his desire to make Lily his wife despite her newfound disgust of him, and revealed his plan to usurp his father and become the King of Kings due to his belief that his father was weak-willed and he could be the bearer of the title of Hades who could instill true fear. Showing off Alby, who was being threatened by a hot branding iron, Dion threatened to kill him and others she cared about if she did not comply. After releasing Alby, knowing that he would be killed with the other hostages and be unable to tell any of his plans, Dion forced Lily to accompany him back to the viewing balcony. Following the Fifth Challenge and the escape of Jack and Schofield's hostages, Dion went with the rest of the procession to the Summit Temple to watch as the first five Golden Spheres were set into place within the mountains's obelisk. Before proceeding to the observatory for the remaining Challenges, Anthony announced that he had agreed to Dion's request to give Lily to him to marry upon the completion of the Great Games. Dion watched the final Challenges as they took place in the observatory, in which he once again clapped vigorously for his brother as Zaitan bested Renzin Depon and Gregory Brigham in single combat. However, Dion was completely caught off-guard when Jack managed to beat Zaitan, Chaos and the Hydra, resulting in his brother's death. With his plans to usurp his father and become the King of Kings dashed, Dion seethed in silent fury at Jack and glared at Lily. After Jack had officially won the Games, Dion and the rest of the Royals soon went back to the Summit Temple for the ceremony to divert the Hydra galaxy. When the elevator carrying Jack arrived, Dion congratulated Orlando Compton-Jones for his Champion's victory and then feigned sincere congratulations to Jack himself. But, talking low enough so that no one could overhear, Dion cursed Jack for killing Zaitan and upsetting his plans, promising to have him brought to his dungeon after the ceremony to repel the Hydra galaxy and torture him to death in front of Lily. As they watched Orlando prepare to receive the Mysteries, however, Dion and the other Royals were shocked when the minotaurs, having been informed by Alby of Dion and Zaitan's plans to usurp Anthony, assaulted the mountain. Dion fled with the rest of the Royals in the initial chaos, but soon intercepted Jack, his father, Lily and the rest of their group as they made their way to the helicopter pad. As he aimed a gun at Jack, Dion cursed him and denounced his father's apparent weakness as a ruler of the Underworld. Before he could pull the trigger, Alby shot Dion from behind, the bullet passing through his left cheek, and after a moment's shock, Dion collapsed, apparently dead. The Three Secret Cities Though he had been believed dead after being shot by Alby, Dion had simply fallen unconscious from shock. After awakening and escaping the Underworld, Dion reached out to Sphinx, who helped him receive medical attention for his injury, though Dion was left with a hideous scar on his cheek (which he covered with a medical mask) and a slur caused by a damaged palate. Outraged by the upsetting of his plans and the injuries he had received, Dion requested Sphinx help him hire the Knights of the Golden Eight to exact revenge on Jack, Lily and Alby. Meeting with the Knights at Aragon Castle, Dion offered the down-payment of an island Sphinx owned and pled his case, agreeing to grant them land he would receive upon being officiated as the new King of Underworld since his father was being disavowed from the Four Kingdoms. Once the Knights agreed to take on the assignment, Dion stressed to them his desire to have Jack assassinated and Lily and Alby brought to him alive for him to deal with. . Personality . Trivia *Dion is named in part after the Greek God of the Vine and Wine-making, Dionysus. *Like most of Reilly's other notable antagonists, Dion has a distinguishing feature; the horrific tear in his left cheek. **Unlike the other villains, who had their features or disfigurements before their initial appearance in their respective novels, Dion's occurs when Alby shoots him from behind through the cheek during the novel of his first appearance, and bears the wound in subsequent stories. Category:Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:French Characters Category:Royals Category:Antagonists Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members Category:The Three Secret Cities